The Slave With Imaginary Chains
by Mon Cri
Summary: A lonely kingdom with a lonely Queen, where all the subjects are nothing more than animals makes a frozen Queen hunger for somoene to be able to rule over. Having no options, as boredom creeps upon her life, she travels to the Kingdom of Merchants where she manages to obtain the most curios thing. A human child.


_"What is the purpose of being a Queen when all of your subjects are nothing more than animals?"_ Ice Queen thought as she stared through a window of her room in a boredom "I mean, I am the Queen of one fo the biggest kingdoms out of all of Aaa and yet **nothing** ever _happens_ in my kingdom" .

The Queen closed her eyes before sighing "I suppose I could go to the Bazar" she wondered out loud before sighing once again "oooh who am I kidding, I have **nothing** to do here" she groaned before clenching her teeth, annoyance clear in her features as crows feet appeared on her face as she glared at nothing in particular.

The Ice Queen used her magic to summon her cyan blue and deep blue dress before adjusting her crown that sat upon her head. With a wave of her hands, the ice that made all of her castle turned to water as she moved. She could see, even from all the way over where she stood, the tall steel towers that made the borders of the Bazar.

Unlike the all the other kingdoms, the Bazar stood tall and proud in no mans land, where _everything_ can be bought, at the right price.

From historical relics of ages long since passed to magical weaponry that can turn any town into a desolate wasteland. And for those who had enough of a reputation, as well as the money to back it up, slaves can be bought there as well.

The Ice Queen moved one of her hands forward, using her magic to make the snow transform to ice as it move towards her, allowing her to transport herself towards the Bazar.

The Ice Queen frowned as she traveled through her subjectless kingdom, making her wish she had at the _very least_ subjects that she could rule over, instead of the penguins that live in her kingdom. Fortunately for her, thanks to her boredom and need to do something entertaining for once, she hurried up and managed to reach the Bazar quicker than ever before.

The huge automatons who guarded one of the hundreds of gates, opened the pair that they protected the moment their optic sensors noticed her. She smiled slightly as she appreciated the gesture, even though the guardians are not actually alive in any sense.

The countless beings that always worked inside the Bazar made the entirety of this colossal market of goods always has been a hubbub of diversity, for beings of all the other kingdoms that lived in both Ooo and Aaa can be found here, selling their wares and ill gotten goods.

The Queen of the Ice Kingdom saw living rocks arguing with a couple of red and purple gummy bears while a three headed snake with arms could be seen talking with what looked to be a pale figure with leathery wings.

 _"How I missed coming here"_ she thought to herself as she everyone that noticed her moved away, in fear of what could happen should they anger her. She walked towards the most important building within then entirety of the Bazar, for that building holds the most powerful and unique things anyone could buy in all of Ooo and Aaa.

The grand building, unlike the rest of the entire Merchants Kingdom, is made entirely out of the finest building materials. The individuals who could enter the building are considered to be members of Royalty and nobility, as well as the most dangerous and influential beings.

There are very few exceptions as to who can enter though. Primordial beings that have absolute control over the forces or elements of nature can enter without paying any tribute to the Emperor.

The Ice Queen is one of those primordial beings, and regarding the others who can control the forces of nature, she is the most important of them all. And the reason is quite simple for those who understand the simplicity of what her magic is capable of doing.

She is, after all, the **main** source of _water_ that the entire Bazar has _**and**_ relies on.

The golden doors opened the moment she got close to the gates. The sound of violins and the smell of the finest of wines permeated the air as she entered the lush interiors of the main building of the Merchants Kingdom.

Red carpets with golden lace decorated the floor of the room as exquisite paintings hanged form the walls. All manner of beings and individuals lounged while slaves of all races degraded themselves to appease the vulgar and exploitative nature of the High classes that demanded their services.

As the Ice Queen walked forward, she noticed that a wolf like being is forcing a female humanoid to service him "ah" the wolf man said the moment his eyes moved towards where the Ice Queen stood "Ice Queen, long time no see". The Ice Queen stared at the wolf-man in a boring manner "not long enough, I'd say" she replied, evidently not wanting to converse with this particular individual.

The wolf-man chuckled at that, while making sure that the slave massaged his testicles while sucking his erection "come now, Ice Queen" the wolf-man said in a mock-hurt manner "why such hostility?" The only answer he got was an even more noticeable glare coming from the Ice Queen.

"I have little time to deal with you" came the abrupt answer from the Ice Queen as she continued to walk to her destination. Only to be stopped by the wolf-man as he grabbed hold of the Ice Queens right forearm.

" **I** haven't _given_ **you** permission to _leave_ " the wolf-man said while increasing his grip on the icy forearm. The Ice Queen sighed in annoyance "unhand me" she replied in a calm manner that only made the wolf-mans blood boil in anger. _"I'm not going to let a woman have more power than me, regardless of who she is"_ the wolf-man thought as he grinned.

"Or what?" He mocked, making most of the high class beings stop doing what they were doing in order to stare at this developing scenario "or _I'll_ do **this** " the coldness that her forearm naturally had, taking into consideration the element her magic controls, started to creep up the wolf-mans hand, making it freeze in place as the coldness of her magic started to seep into his flesh and blood.

The wolf-man stared in animalistic panic as the coldness of his hand started to spread to his forearm, only to creep even closer as his the ice in his blood started to grow towards his body.

In a desperate attempt to save his own life, the wolf-man used all his mental strength and tolerance to pain to prepare himself as he used his free hand to severe his left arm from the ice that was about to reach his shoulder blade. The Ice Queen turned around and stared at him with a boring expression as she raised one of her eyebrows "do you **think** that you're _safe_ now?" She asked as the ice continued to spread within the wolf-mans chest via the bleeding wound that he made himself.

"Did you honestly believed that I, _the Queen of cryo-wizardry_ , can't **freeze** your _blood_?" She asked the wolf-man as the ice started to spread even quicker than before from within his body. Before the wolf-man could even scream, the ice had managed to spread all the way to his vocal cords, silencing the wolf-man before the ice managed to spread all the way to his brain, killing him instantly.

"Pathetic" the Ice Queen said before tipping the ice statue with a finger, making it topple before falling to the carpeted floor, shattering it into a million pieces. The Ice Queen stared at the terrified humanoid slave for a second, only to roll her eyes before she continued to walk towards her destination.

Several humanoids wearing maid outfits came walking into the room, each seemed to not care that someone was just killed here, almost as if such occurrences were normal. They started to grab the pieces of ice before putting them in a bag.

"I apologize for the behavior of the now dead guest" a gentle voice spoke, making the Ice Queen turn towards the speaking figure.

The figure was dressed in a red butlers outfit, though immaculate, the only thing that made this figure stand out is the comedy opera mask it wore on its face.

"No need to apologize to me, Comedia" The Ice Queen stated "he already paid the price for laying a hand on me" The figure now known as Comedia nodded his head while bowing, arm bent in front of his stomach "I agree with you, your Grace". Comedia rose before moving to the side, snapping its fingers before several servants came walking into the room.

The servants, while trying to look as apathetic as possible, knew that if any of them screwed this up, that they would be sold as slaves in the streets of Bazar. With that in mind, they moved as efficiently as they could.

The two servants on the front carried an elegant throne made out of a unique metal that can only be found in the Ice Kingdom, for the extreme cold temperatures of the land make it possible for this metal to both form and be mined. Unlike most, if not all metals, this one in particular remains always cold, no matter how much you heat it up. Making it very dangerous to mine it, for constant contact with the skin will make it freeze until it gangrenes the tissue surrounding the area.

The most practical use the metal has is that, since it can't be heated up, they use this metal to store liquids and conserve foods that spoil or rot quickly.

The only exception is the pale blue throne that they made for the Ice Queen, for she would only accept that type of material for her private way of transportation within the Bazar.

The servants laid her throne on its high platform before a pair of servants walked several feet in front of the platform itself, crouching into a fetal position in order to be used as a makeshift stair for her to use. As the Ice Queen walked towards her throne, more servants started to climb on top of each other before crouching into a fetal position, allowing the Queens pointy, cold shoes to poke their backs as she rose to her throne.

Once she managed to reach her throne, she sat before resting her head on the palm of her hand as she rested her arm on the side of the throne itself before smirking. Once the servants noticed that Ice Queen wouldn't rise from her throne, they started to stand up in order to grab the metallic poles that allowed them to raise the throne itself "is there anything else you wish for, my Grace?" Comedia asked while bowing to her.

She shook her head as Comedia rose form his bowing "as you wish, my Grace" the figure moved towards a platform that only the Elite members of the Bazar could use to browse the most exclusive, rare and expensive items in all of Ooo and Aaa.

As the platform lowered, Comedia spoke once again "I am glad to announce to you, your Grace, that the King Zanzibar managed to obtain an item that I know you will find most... unique, your Grace" Comedia said while keeping its face facing forward.

The Ice Queens eyebrow raised in curiosity "Oh?" She asked, her head moving in order to stare at the figure "and what might this item be?" To say that she is curios might be an understatement for Zanzibar always knew what his clients wanted the most.

As the platform both the Ice Queen and Comedia used continued with its trip down, she noticed, thanks to the glass on sides of the room that platform is in, that Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum are using another platform to go down as well.

"Comedia" The Ice Queen spoke "you never told me that the Prince and Princess of Candy Kingdom were visiting the Bazar". Comedia, despite still not turning around, blinked once before answering. "You never asked if we had any guests of importance were visiting the Bazar, your Grace".

As Comedia finished answering the Ice Queen's question, the door opened as both Comedia and servants, who never let the platform that carried the Ice Queen's throne touch the floor, leave the room. The Ice Queen rolled her eyes "tch" was the only thing that she said as she was being transported to where King Zanzibar usually greets her.

The servants walked briskly behind Comedia, while making sure that their feet wouldn't trip on anything on their way to their destination. Fortunately for them, the room where King Zanzibar always is, isn't that far away from where they currently are walking.

Comedia, the servants and the Ice Queen now stood in front of a colossal door. The design of the wood alone made it seem that the door costed a small fortune in its making, thanks to the highly elaborate design that is engraved on the door itself. Golden lines made figures on the door as precious stones like emeralds and diamonds are used as the eyes for the faces of the figures.

As Comedia gently knocked on the door, a rather childish voice came from the other side of the door "come in" and just like that, the door started to open as a system of leves and pulleys started to make the colosal door move outwards.

The servants gently laid the Ice Queens throne on the floor before moving in front of the platform, using their bodies to make, once again, the makeshift stairs that the Ice Queen used to go up the throne.

Comedia bowed down, with arm on his chest, at the Ice Queen as she descended her throne "it was, and still is, a pleasure to have you here, your Grace" Comedia said as he rose from his bowing. The Ice Queen turned her head to her right before blinking, giving the artificial life form a smile "it is also a pleasure to be here, Comedia" she said before chuckling to herself.

The Ice Queen entered the room as the doors slowly started to close as she started to enter the room itself.

King Zanzibar, despite bearing the title of King, is nothing more than a child looking being. He is a small rather impish looking figure with a childish sense of humor, loving to play and eat sweets more than anything else, though his innocent behavior made it seem like he could be easily fooled, his cunning and treacherous nature made him a dangerous individual to make business with.

The Ice Queen noticed that King Zanzibar is currently playing with some throwing knives "Hello, Zanzibar" The Child King stopped in mid throw as the wolf humanoid shook in terror, for several knives had almost managed to pierce his body as he spun around a circular platform.

King Zanzibar turned around, his pale blue face staring with green eyes at the new guest "hello Ice Queen" The Child King said before hopping down the small chair he was standing on "do you want some chocolate?" He asked as he shoved his hand into a chocolate bowl before offering her some pieces "Zanzibar, you know that I prefer caramel over chocolate" the King hummed before blinking a couple of times "suit yourself" he said as he unwrapped a piece of the sweet before popping it into his mouth.

"So" Zanzibar said as he chewed the chocolate "would you like to see what my slave hunters managed to obtain?" He asked while looking at her with child like innocence. Unlike the other Kings of the Bazar, Zanzibar is among the most violent and vengeful Kings of them all. He is, after all, in charge of the slave trade within all Kingdoms.

"I would be honored if you showed me who they managed to capture, King Zanzibar" the Child King giggled as he used the arms of his nanny to go up a large platform "you know that we're buddies, Ice Queen" he chided "no need to be so formal".

"Then I'd appreciate if you just call me something else as well" she countered, making the pale Child King stop moving as he turned around. "Hmmm" he hummed in thought before blinking several times "I'll think of a nickname for you then" he smiled while showing his teeth, all of them pristinely white.

"Though, I would appreciate if you greeted your guests with some clothing on, Zanzibar" he turned down and noticed that he is, indeed, naked. Though no external organs could be seen, making him look more like a puppet rather than an actual living being.

"You're right" Zanzibar snapped his fingers, making the golem he has for a nanny open its chest, allowing the Child King grab an outfit that seemed to belong to a normal child, thanks to the dinosaur theme it had stitched on the shirt.

"A~ll better now" he chimed as the golem closed its chest "now, follow me Queenie" Zanzibar said while offering his hand at the Ice Queen. She smiled before grabbing his index finger with her hand, allowing the King Of Slaves, hence the name Zanzibar, guide her to his personal VIP slave storage.

The Ice Queen always found unnerving how childish the room where Zanzibar made business looked. Painted clouds along with a smiling sun and chirping birds decorated the ceiling, as happy looking trees are were painted on the base level of the floor were accompanied by pink and blue bunnies, green squirrels and other multicolor animals pranced around the trees.

The main reason why such a childish appearance unsettled her, is because of the inhumane levels of suffering that occurred within these childish looking walls.

Torture, dismemberment, sexual degradation and out right mutilation are normal things that happen at the weekly basis within this room. Though, for some reason, the room always seemed to be in pristine condition. No blood, bodily fluids or corpses were ever found in the room.

Zanzibar and the Ice Queen entered the room where the most rare, unique and endangered species of the residents that lived in all the Kingdoms were held before being sold to the highest bidder. The cages were all over the walls, and some were even hanging from chains from the ceiling.

Men, women, children and some elderly in all forms, shapes and sizes stared with dead eyes at Zanzibar and the Ice Queen as they walked towards their destination "you will never believe what a rare finding they manage to...find?: Zanzibar said, raising an eyebrow at his wording. "I can only imagine how rare that being would be" she replied while trying not to chuckle, for Zanzibar is very sensitive at how others perceive him.

"The only thing I do know, is that **he** is most likely the _last_ of his race". Now that caught the Ice Queens attention.

Before she could ask what he meant by that, both had reached their destination.

A large holding cell with very dangerous runes engraved on the bars. Anything without the proper preparation will be electrocuted by the runes, making the unfortunate being explode into pieces, for how much electricity would flow into their body.

Zanzibar grabbed a small, ugly looking key from his pocket before opening the cage "I know that you will love what I have in store for you" Zanzibar said with confidence as the Ice Queen saw what he meant.

Being held in the arms of a teenager servant, a small bundle was in her arms. A small bud of golden hair could be seen as the servant could be heard coming from her. Whatever being is held in her arms, it clearly is an infant, or even younger, in her arms.

"Hand him over" Zanzibar said while smiling at the teen slave, only for her to bear her teeth in hopes of defending whatever being she is holding in her arms. The Child King blinked, not foreseeing such a hostile reaction coming from her.

"Hand him over **now** " Zanzibar reiterated, this time with more force behind his voice. This only made the teen grab the bundle in her arms even tighter...only to be silenced as Zanzibar threw a parrying dagger right into her head.

"Told you to hand him over" she chided as the blood started to splutter from the wound in her head. Fortunately for the bundle in the now deceased teen slaves arms, the bundle was protected by the chest of the slave as she had fell backwards.

Zanzibar and the Ice Queen walked towards the dead teen, apprehension starting to creep up the Ice Queen, making her anxious and nervous the closer she got to the bundle.

Zanzibar gently grabbed the bundle before turning around, handing the bundle at the Ice Queen.

She removed the upper part of the bundles wrapping, revealing a rather... odd looking face. The round cheeks and tired eyes on the beings face staring back at her. Once the figure yawned, she saw two small teeth on the pinkish pale gums as it closed its eyes before falling asleep in her arms.

"Zanzibar..." The Ice Queen whispered, not wanting to wake up the baby in her arms "what is this?" She couldn't help but ask at the King Of Slaves.

The pale child blinked at the Ice Queen, as if the answer was obvious "that, dear Ice Queen" he spoke, his eyes glistening with wonder and curiosity as his head tilted to a side "is the last human being in all of Ooo"


End file.
